Registration Template
*Always keep a backup of your Bio!* Character Name: Alias (es): Name Meaning: Age: Gender: Birthday: (ex. 4/13/236FA Age would be 14 years old.) Blood Type: Height: Weight: Appearance: Notable Features: Does your character have any unique features? (Scars, abnormal skin color, eyes, etc.) We need this just in case you end up in the Bingo Book. Family Members: Personality: Affiliations: Place of Birth: (Some characters will not know.) Occupation: (Each Occupation will be presented to me, and I will decide the amount of Ryo they are paid each week in Real Time.) (Some characters may not be a Shinobi. This will be where they specify their Primary Occupation, and they will not have a Secondary Occupation.) (For Shinobi, this will be where their Secondary Occupation is specified. It is not required to have a Secondary Occupation.) Village Rank: Team(s): Former Team(s): Student(s): Former Student(s): Sensei or Mentor(s): Former Sensei or Mentor(s): Personal Goal: Ninja Academy Enrollment Age: Genin Promotion Age: Chuunin Promotion Age: Jounin Advancement Age: Animal Summoning(s): (Each Rank has specified limitations on summoning contracts.) Special Battle Modes: Ex; Sage Mode, Bijuu Mode (These must be approved.) Please provide a decent description of your Special Battle Modes here. Certain people who have had prior training out of this group will be allowed their Special Battle Modes without tutelage within this group. Chakra Natures: Jutsu List: Fighting Style: (Ninjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Kyujutsu (Bow Techniques), Buijutsu (Blunt Weaponry etc.), Shurikenjutsu Techniques. Includes Kunai, Senbon, Makibishi, etc., Kamajutsu Techniques, Gunbaijutsu Fan Techniques, Otojutsu (Sound Techniques etc.), Yarijutsu Techniques. Includes all other Polearm Class weaponry, Puppet Techniques, Companion Techniques (Aburame, Kamizuru, Inuzuka, etc.), Summoning Techniques must acquire an approved contract first, Doujutsu Techniques. Only applies to those with eye-related Kekkei Genkai, Senjutsu Techniques. Must acquire Sage Mode first., Tactics, Strategy.) (Each choice consists of ranks. E-Rank, D-Rank, C-Rank, B-Rank, A-Rank, S-Rank, and Z-Rank of Specially Appointed Jutsu. Each rank has a limit to what rank they are capable of using still have to train for jutsu. ex: You cannot Rank-Up to Chuunin and suddenly know how to use Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu. You must train the technique through roleplay with a Sensei., though there are exceptions, like training for a specific jutsu within a further rank, which must be approved by me. Also, only 3 Fighting Styles can be chosen for each character at Academy Student. As with the Jutsu Rank Capabilities, each Rank has its own limit to Fighting Styles.) (You can have more Styles than your rank allows by dropping the rank of another style and adding the amount of ranks taken to another style. Example: A Rank in Kyujutsu can be reduced to C Rank, and Buijutsu can them be brought from "0" up 2 ranks to D Rank, due to A being reduced 2 ranks.) (If a style your character uses/will use is not listed, I will add it.) (If a style on this list does not have specified ranks for their techniques, I will assign the technique in question a rank.) Weapons: (Each weapon also has a rank according to the Fighting Style it is under. Most weapons are C-Rank and below, with few exceptions.) (If a weapon your character uses/will use is not listed, I will add it.) Hobbies: Likes: Dislikes: Beliefs/Philosophies: Inventions/Scientific Discoveries: (Only for characters who have occupations like "Weaponsmith, Armorsmith, Crafter, Engineer, Scientist, etc.) Special Locations: Does your character have any secret laboratories or dungeons? Literary Works: (Only for characters who have the occupation "Author" or "Writer".) Background: